


Baby Baby

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kids, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Когда Чону просят приглядеть за малышом, он понимает, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

> старый фик из 2018

Когда Чону просят приглядеть за малышом, он понимает, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.

Взволнованный (вернее, умоляющий) голос Юкхэя по ту сторону провода отчаянно взывает к помощи, и Чону, скрепя сердце, соглашается на это, лишь бы его друг поскорее замолчал. Слушать причитания парня совершенно нет сил, голова начинает гудеть от басовитых рыданий, чередующихся частыми вопросами о том, когда он сможет приехать. Ким вздыхает и коротко бросает, прежде чем завершить разговор:

— Буду через двадцать минут.

Сборы длятся недолго — минут десять — Чону наспех перекусывает (знает же, что Юкхэй, кроме вредной пищи, ничего не предложит), чистит зубы и переодевается в удобную толстовку, на ходу обуваясь в кроссовки. Он неимоверно рад, что теперь живёт один, потому что не нужно ни перед кем оправдываться, куда он собирается пойти. Всё-таки учёба в университете имеет множество своих плюсов, один из которых заключается в свободном времяпрепровождении и передвижении. А вот Юкхэю, всё ещё школьнику, такие привилегии не полагаются, поэтому он и достаёт своего взрослого друга, когда тот хочет нормально отдохнуть. Не так Чону себе представлял вечер субботы, совсем не так. 

На улице вечер вступает в свои права; небо темнеет, ветер потихоньку набирает силу. Ким кутается в толстовку, поднимая ворот выше, пряча горло и замерзающие уши. Апрель в этом году довольно прохладный, даже промозглый, воздух сырой и стылый. Кроссовки едва не намокают в глубокой луже, в которую парень успешно наступает. Избежав такой неудачи, он переводит дыхание и который раз за этот день проклинает Юкхэя на чём свет стоит. Если бы не его взбалмошный друг, Чону бы сейчас лежал в уютной кровати, смотря какой-нибудь забавный фильм и не думая о чьих-либо проблемах. Но случился Юкхэй — и спокойные часы в собственной квартире исчезли вслед за привычной сдержанностью и невозмутимостью. Чону порядком раздражён, и усталость накатывает по новой, заставляя его мечтать о тёплой мягкой постели. 

Дойти до дома младшего не составляет труда: Чону уже бывал у него пару раз, но тогда родители Вона находились на отдыхе вместе с младенцем (кажется, это было около трёх месяцев назад). Многоэтажный жилой комплекс стоит на том же месте, ничуть не изменившийся за столь короткий срок. Юноша заходит внутрь, поднимается по лестнице на пятый этаж, игнорируя лифт (не хочет пересекаться с другими людьми, особенно с чокнутыми соседями семьи Вон), и звонит в дверной звонок, пару раз стуча по самой двери. 

Юкхэй выглядит утомлённым и помятым, когда пропускает гостя в квартиру, но потом он приободряется из-за присутствия друга и расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Я знал, что ты придёшь.

— Ты бы ведь всё равно не отстал от меня, — вздыхает студент, снимая обувь.

— Ну, я тебя не заставлял, вообще-то, — теряется Юкхэй, начиная чесать голову. — Но ты мой единственный друг, ты же знаешь, я только тебя и мог попросить о помощи.

— Ладно, давай забудем об этом, — останавливает поток чужих мыслей Чону, — лучше скажи, где ребёнок и что он делает. 

Вместо ответа на его вопрос откуда-то из комнат доносится звук падающих предметов, и Юкхэй, быстро взглянув на парня, подрывается с места, за секунду достигая маленького брата. Чону бежит за ним, останавливаясь только на пороге комнаты (судя по всему, детской), и оглядывает помещение на наличие детей. Юкхэй выползает из-за дивана на четвереньках, крепко прижимая к себе малыша. Ким не может не отметить, как сильно ребёнок похож на юношу: те же глаза, те же торчащие ушки и даже насмешливое выражение лица — всё в его чертах напоминает старшего брата. 

Юкхэй добирается до середины комнаты, усаживаясь на ярком ковре с изображением различных персонажей из мультфильмов; брата он устраивает на своих коленях, давая в руки игрушку, которую тот сразу же начинает жевать. Чону понимает — режутся зубки. 

— Его зовут Вэй, — кивает на малыша Вон, — и ему чуть больше годика.

— Он забавный, — усмехается Чону, смотря на ребёнка.

— Я забавнее, — ухмыляется Юкхэй, ловя удивлённый взгляд старшего. Ким на секунду теряется и открывает рот, дабы что-то сказать, но его опережает друг, который громко вскрикивает: — Эй, нельзя меня кусать! Моя рука — не еда. 

Юкхэй выдёргивает ладонь из крошечных пальчиков Вэя, и тот заходится в сильном плаче; у Чону из-за его беззащитного и испуганного вида щемит в сердце в отличие от родного брата, который лишь вытирает покусанную и порядком послюнявленную руку о свою рубашку. Ким не выдерживает и ловко подсаживается к ревущему мальчику. 

— Вэй, посмотри сюда, маленький, — он аккуратно касается покатых плечиков, поглаживая их, — я просто хочу с тобой поиграть, хорошо? — Ребёнок отвлекается от нанесённой ему обиды и внимательно слушает парня, прекращая плакать. Он моргает пару раз, не совсем понимая, чего от него хочет незнакомый дяденька, но внимает каждому его слову. 

— Может, его нужно посадить на горшок? — внезапно предлагает Юкхэй, наконец соизволив оторваться от разглядывания стен.

— А на нём разве нет памперсов? — задаёт вполне логичный вопрос Чону, на что Вон пожимает плечами и выдаёт ещё более странную фразу обыденным тоном, словно это в порядке вещей. 

— Может, лучше проверишь его? Я в таких делах не разбираюсь.

— А я, по-твоему, что, разбираюсь? — вспыхивает студент, изумляясь.

— Ты же наверняка знаешь, как ухаживать за детьми. Вот и с моим братом поладил.

— Я единственный ребёнок в семье, откуда мне это знать? И потом, Вэй замечательный мальчик, нужно только знать подход к нему. 

— Ну, дружище, пожалуйста, проверь его, — Юкхэй смотрит в глаза по-щенячьи, и Чону сдаётся. 

— Ладно, хорошо, я сделаю это, — он наклоняется к малышу, укладывая его на спину и приспуская ползунки. Подгузники на месте, плотно обхватывают детские ножки, чтобы ничего не выделилось на одежду. Он поднимает штаны обратно, заправляя кофту, и даёт в руки Вэю брошенную ранее игрушку, которую тот снова начинает жевать. — Видишь, всё в норме, — обращается он к Юкхэю, который неотрывно следит за его действиями. — Что? Я что-то не так делаю?

— Нет, не подумай ничего такого, просто ты очень похож на молодого папашу, которому впервые доверили сына. 

— Кто бы говорил, — язвительно замечает Чону. — Кстати, когда Вэй в последний раз ел?

— Где-то около часа назад, — хмурится Вон, вспоминая. — Да, мама успела его покормить перед уходом. Они с папой сегодня решили посетить театр, — зачем-то добавляет следом. 

— И рискнули оставить ребёнка с тобой?

— Очень смешно, — скорее для вида обижается Юкхэй, — я тебя поэтому и позвал. 

— Ладно, закроем эту тему, — Вэй хнычет, ёрзая на коврике, и собирается зажевать завязки толстовки Чону, но тот перехватывает ручку малыша, суя ему найденную на полу машинку. — Надо накормить его чем-нибудь. Что он обычно ест?

— Не знаю, этим обычно мама занимается, — выпаливает младший, — но на кухне должно быть что-то из детского питания. 

На кухне действительно находятся разнообразные баночки с пюре, каши и соки для детей с шести месяцев, печенье, даже банка смеси, которую, правда, давно уже не используют. Яблочно-грушевое пюре выглядит наименее опасным в этой компании (Чону погуглил, чтобы не ошибиться), и он решает дать ребёнку именно его. Они сажают Вэя в стульчик для кормления и нагревают баночку, чтобы еда стала тёплой. Юкхэй садится слева от малыша, надевая на него слюнявчик, и готовится вытирать его рот после приёма пищи. Чону тоже садится на стул, только справа, и открывает крышку, откладывая её в сторону. Он зачерпывает ложкой немного пюре и подносит к ожидающему еды ребёнку. Вэй проглатывает порцию, и Вон-старший умиляется с этой картины, сминая салфетку в пальцах.

— Ну точно, прям как настоящий отец.

Чону не реагирует на реплику друга, предпочитая того игнорировать. Он скармливает малышу почти всё пюре и зачерпывает последнюю ложку, собирая остатки со стенок баночки, и направляет руку ко рту мальчика, но его перехватывают за запястье, и в следующую секунду полная ложка пюре оказывается у Юкхэя во рту, а сам парень довольно улыбается. Чону вскидывает брови, неодобрительно смотря на друга.

— Что? Я, вообще-то, тоже голоден, — спокойно отвечает на колкий взгляд Вон, складывая руки на груди.

— Если ты голоден, то весь холодильник в твоём распоряжении. Нечего зариться на еду ребёнка. 

— Говорю же, как родной отец, — не унимается Юкхэй, уворачиваясь от пинка старшего. — Всё-всё, я больше не буду. 

Насытившись, Вэй будто набирается сил и топает ножками по паркету в гостиной. Он бегает по квартире с такой скоростью, что Юкхэю приходится догонять его и останавливать, чтобы не поранился или не потерялся. Он щекочет малыша, на что тот незамедлительно заливается смехом и пару раз шлёпает парня по лицу, защищаясь. Потом они играют в догонялки, и Киму требуется буквально бегать за ними, чтобы они не повалились вдвоём на пол, зацепившись за ковёр или выступающие углы мебели. И Чону не знает, следит ли он за неугомонным малышом или всё же за неугомонным Юкхэем. Второй вариант, однако, кажется более правдоподобным. Поэтому он советует подняться наверх, чтобы малыш порезвился в своей комнате, где гораздо безопаснее и нет острых предметов.

В детской теплее и как-то привычнее, чем в гостиной, поэтому они располагаются на том же ковре с мультяшками; Вэй ползает, играя с машинками и кубиками, его брат лениво подаёт утерянные детали и зевает при любом удобном случае. Чону сверяется с часами — девять вечера — и сталкивается глазами с Юкхэем. 

— Когда вы обычно укладываете его спать? — Малыш выглядит уставшим, возможно, дело в режиме, к которому его приучила мать. 

— Ну, ему скоро уже пора в кроватку. Думаю, ещё чуть-чуть поиграем, может, сам попросит уложить его. 

Юкхэй, в конечном итоге, не соврал: Вэй зевает разок, другой, и сворачивается калачиком под боком Чону, закрывая глазки. Парень легонько проводит ладонью по его спине, мягко массируя, отчего спустя пару минут малыш мирно сопит. Вон порывается снова пошутить про отцовский инстинкт, но вовремя затыкается под грозным взором Кима. На полу малость холодно, и Юкхэй поднимает спящее тельце брата, перенося того на широкую кровать, потому как в его маленькой бренчат погремушки и прочие атрибуты, так нужные при капризных, неспокойных ночах, когда ребёнок не спит и не даёт спать никому. 

Юкхэй ложится с правой стороны от Вэя, Чону (удивлённый предложением младшего последовать его примеру) — с левой. Малыш тихо дремлет между ними, иногда вздыхая во сне и переворачиваясь набок. Утомлённый, Юкхэй сам клюёт носом, прижимаясь поближе к брату. Он произносит, уверенный в том, что Ким его услышит:

— Знаешь, мы и вправду выглядим как семья. В смысле, ты, я и Вэй. И это даже забавно в какой-то мере. 

— Почему ты мне об этом говоришь?

— Потому что хотел бы создать свою собственную семью. Думаю, ты тоже. Это ведь здорово — за кем-то ухаживать, воспитывать и видеть столько радости в детских глазах. 

— Это огромный труд, Юкхэй, — Чону переходит на шёпот, — нужно приложить много усилий, чтобы вырастить достойного человека.

— Знаю, и поэтому хочу спросить: согласишься ли ты завести со мной семью? — Заметив широко распахнутые глаза Чону, он спешно добавляет: — В перспективе, конечно, я тебя пока не заставляю ничего такого делать.

— Юкхэй, — Чону валится на подушку, безумно уставший от нелепых речей друга. 

— Что?

— Спи уже. 

И Вон с удовольствием слушается старшего, не меньше него вымотанный после нескольких часов наедине с малышом. Поэтому засыпает сразу же, как только опускает веки. Чону тоже отдыхает, мыслями устремляясь далеко за пределы квартиры двух прекрасных братьев. 

Юкхэй прав: они действительно похожи на семью. Вот только на весьма колоритную и особенную — двое молодых папочек и сорванец-сынок. 

Что ж, Чону определённо есть чем гордиться.


End file.
